


Mating Bond

by Smokesalmonbagel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bed bondage, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Keith, Prison Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, dominant keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokesalmonbagel/pseuds/Smokesalmonbagel
Summary: Acxa is on a mission to find a valuable asset from a planet shrouded by gas clouds. She is intercepted and captured by the Black Lion piloted by Lieutenant Colonel Keith.





	Mating Bond

**Author's Note:**

> My first completed fan fiction posted at AO3

 

 

Acxa shuffles between two Galaxy Garrison soldiers both armed with high powered laser guns. Her hands restrained in metal hand cuffs with magnetic weights preventing her from raising her arms while her feet are dragged down heavy manacles. Her insides burning as if boiling water spilled in her insides, her breathing is shallow as her stomach churns and a metallic taste spreads in her dry tongue.

 

They halt at a thick metal door where a guard scans his thumb to open the lock, an electronic beep ringing out in the corridor. A gun points at her back to usher her inside a cell which is encased in solid concrete grey walls with a single light bulb giving out limited light, the corners hiding menacing shadows. The concrete floor cold and lifeless at each bare step as she is led to a cot attached to the wall.

 

Acxa’s eyes grew wide and shoulders tremble as the guards order her to lie down on the cot. She writhes in pain as it swells in waves burning her from the inside. They fasten her hand cuffs to a metal bar above the cot and strap her manacles spread eagle at the other end.  They shake and pull at the restraints but find no weaknesses.

 

“All secure” said the guard with a smug grin as he spoke directly to his radio

 

“The Colonel Lieutenant will be in shortly to deal with you”, a surge of coldness passes her at his arrogant expression

 

All three in the cell know without a doubt that if her body is not in agony and limbs are not restrained the two guards would be unconscious and she would be wearing a victorious grin. Galaxy Garrison a nest of cowards. All except for one, in her eyes.

 

Acxa was on a two-day mission to reach a marginally habitable planet which the spies informed them has the rare Quark crystal which can power a castle ship for thousands of deca phoebs. Unfortunately, the planet is located in thick gas clouds which scrambled and interfered with her scanners leaving her sensors vulnerable to the Black Lion hurtling fast. There was a thunderous thump as the Black Lion used its claws to grip the ship and rotate them both at three hundred and sixty degrees, knocking Acxa unconscious.

 

Her eyes fluttered as she slowly became aware of her surroundings, her short-term memory returning and aware that she has been captured and imprisoned by her enemies.  Acxa spent the time in her windowless cell in solitary confinement her only interaction is through a slot where they deposit her nutrient packs. There was no stirring or sounds just an eerie stillness and bubble of darkness, a world where there is no way out.

 

Until the pain descended upon her like an unwanted squatter, colouring her vision in shades of red and crimson causing her to curl her body to stop thousands of acidic needles stabbing through her.

 

Acxa twists and turns her limbs to test her restraints and if she can use her weak strength to buckle the metal bars. Then an electronic click echoes in the cell, the metal door opens and close. She stills as everything fell away as she softly gapes at the figure inside the cell.

 

His hard boots pounds on the concrete floor as he walks towards her.

 

A lingering and worried gaze falls on her. He finds her pinned form all lovely and in fiery agony as his eyes roam from her face to her shivering body. Acxa sees the familiar raven hair cascading on his blue grey eyes framed with thick lashes and a storm blazing behind them, a pointed chin with a hardened line of mouth with a Galra mark slashed across his face. His shoulders rigid with concern as his arms folds across his broad chest. He wears his Garrison uniform with red and yellow stripes on the shoulders showing his rank. She can barely see his face with her hazy vision and dimness of the room.

 

Acxa realises that the moment has arrived for her to beg for clemency, instead she feebly asks as another torturous wave pulses through her, “Why am I here?”

 

“I know you’re in pain and I want to help you”, he views her face covered in a sheen layer of sweat, her body involuntary twitching with pain and the suffering in her voice crumbles his resolve. He looks away his voice tinges with shame, “We need your base location to get your medication”. He wants to caress her hand and comfort her.

 

Acxa winces her head backwards and squirms her body in distress, “Perhaps I’ll just suffer”

 

 “Don’t do this” Keith places his hands on his hips, a flicker of exasperation on her stubbornness flash across his face, “It will only get a lot worse”

 

She shuts her eyelids tightly envisioning her body dissolving in an acid vat, her mind wrapped in tentacles of agony erasing all intelligible consciousness. Silent tears of pain rolling down her cheeks, “It scorches like the surface of the sun”.

 

Keith sits on the edge of the cot and leans closely towards her, “The medical scanner in your cell shows a spike of blood pressure and an increase of white blood cells for the past half day” His shoulders tense and his pulse quickens, “I was very worried I contacted BOM this morning. They inform me that female Galras need release during their fertile cycle” he shares the information to a shuddering Acxa.

 

Keith’s face draws closer to her face his pupils expand to darks pools, “You must have vials of medicine back at your base?” Acxa’s sweet concentrated scent wafts to his nostrils stoking his primal urge to mate and claim her, her arousal a delicious mixture of mint, sweat and lavender

 

Acxa’s abruptly opens her eyes, pupils blown away to a pit of black as she detects Keith’s musk his unique pheromones perfuming the air around her temporarily subduing her suffering, “Please help me”.  She inhales deeper as she wriggles closer to him.

 

“I will. I will take care of you", as Keith’s heart cracks in pieces for her 

  

Keith locks eyes with her as his fingers move to his military tunic and begins undressing. His damp fingers quivers as each button is unclasped as his Galran animalistic instinct struggles to be controlled.  Acxa’s eyes growing larger as each button comes undone until it reveals a perfectly sculpted, ivory torso honed by years of discipline and physical endurance, arms taut with hard muscles and powerful broad shoulders. Her breath hitches as a more sweat surfaces on her body.

 

“Keith…” Acxa says in a pleading tone and a face searing with want, as his body hovers over hers in the cot pressing his full weight on her. Her body tenses and her heart beating more forcefully than before. Keith’s member throbs painfully, aching to be free.

 

“I want you so bad” Keith says truthfully lowering his head towards hers, capturing her lips with his.

 

Their kiss stole her breath away both drowning in intoxication. Days of isolation and loneliness in gloom Keith’s warmth is like bathing in sunlight, melting the pain and darkness from her heart, breathing life back to her. Acxa opens her mouth and allows him to claim her, his tongue wrestling with hers their sighs and whimpers the only sound in the dank cell. She feels his strong hands grip her small waist as Keith’s insistent grinding on her lower body has her seeing white bursts behind her eyelids. Keith tastes of berries, tartness and opulence an exotic wine she wants to get drunk on forever. His proximity and taste taming her anguish.

 

“You belong with me Acxa.” Blue grey eyes bore on her as she licks her lips to get more of his flavour.

 

Her heartbeat quickened when Keith protected her with his shield risking his life to save hers, an unknown stranger at the time in the Weblum. His selflessness and honour trapping her heart.

 

“I’ve always wanted you” Acxa whispers as she arches her back to feel his hardness on her. She tries to wrap her long legs around him but her manacles held her firm, spreading her legs apart instead.

 

Satisfied, Keith plants a trail of bruising kisses from her neck to her chest marking her as his mate the tips of his raven hair tickling her neck, as he slowly lifts her shirt above her head exposing her bare breasts.

 

Keith has daydreamed about her for a long time. Acxa’s rampant breathing causing her perfect supple mounds to rise and fall. His hot breath lands on her breasts as he captures her nipple with his mouth. Keith’s tongue swirling, sucking and biting mixing pleasure with pain until threads of pleasure links her breast to her womb, her juices slicking down her inner thighs and heat pooling at her core.

 

He encapsulates her entire mound in his mouth, feasting on her. A loud raspy moan escapes her merging with his growling. Keith’s other hand kneads and squeezes her other breast, his rough thumb rubbing against her erect nipple to create a delicious friction. Keith releases her breast and begins his assault on the other. Her nipples sore from his fervent fondling, skin on fire and insides melting with desire.

 

Keith’s head slowly descends down to her belly sucking her skin and licking salty beads of sweat appearing on the surface. An aphrodisiac to fuel his primal desire. Acxa is swimming in a cloud of lust, squirming and curving her body to his touch lamenting his name like prayer.

 

Keith reaches where her hips bones meet her flimsy pants and pulls them down to her ankles and he settles his head between her legs. Acxa draws a sharp breath when cold air swarms her sex, her eyes falling on Keith raking over her wide-open pussy and savouring her musky arousal.

 

“It wasn’t an accident I found you in the gas cloud. I’ve been hunting you ever since” Keith confessed as he takes another deep breath and exhales his breath tickling her already throbbing clit. He licks her inner thighs relishing her juices making Acxa rock and whimper.

 

 “Fuck you taste good.” Keith says as he makes contact with her mound

 

Keith’s strong tongue glides up and down over her slick folds from her twitchy clit all the way to her other end. Exploring every inch of her, each lick, swirl and suck sending electric pulses in Acxa’s inner walls, her insides liquefying from his attention.  Acxa hears her own voice pleading, “Please, please, please” for she is about to betray her own alliance for the pleasure her mate is giving her and for diffusing the pain.

 

Just as Acxa starts to crave something to penetrate her Keith’s tongue plunges deep inside her sex, darting, worshipping and lapping her flowing juices until a faint quiver squeeze his tongue. Keith moves his mouth to her twitchy clit while he slides two fingers inside her curling around until his fingers find the soft spot that will bring her undone. Keith tightly caresses the spot and fervently sucks on her fleshy pearl.

 

Acxa rocks her hips to his face and the start of the symphony of waves along her inner walls are so deep and profound, tears spill from her eyes.

 

Then Keith stops, looks up at her with his mouth glistening with her arousal and asks “We need your vials?”

 

“Keith please…” Acxa weakly pleas with him

 

Nostrils flares and a glint of irritation descends on his face, “I’ll ask a different way”

 

Keith unbuckles his belt, pushes down his pants and underwear. Acxa’s eyes grew large and gapes at his ribbed length protruding and throbbing with a dribble of his essence sliding down. Relieved at the release and cold air brushing against his hard length.

 

Keith rests between her thighs and circles his head to her sore clit his essence mingling with hers until Acxa’s eyes rolls all the way back and her heavy pants returns. Keith enters her slowly, piercing through her soft folds. He admires the deep purple bruises scattered around her skin marking her as his as he buries himself in her.

 

“Fuck! It’s such a tight fit” Keith gasps as he stabs deep inside her in one swift stroke causing her insides to fully stretch to cover his length. He cradles her face between his hands as his blue gray gaze locks with her eyes, as he gently starts thrusting.  Acxa inhales more of Keith’ distinctly male musk with their joining completely filling her, the lewd sound of their bodies merging together drowned out by Keith’s grunts and her lamentations.

 

Keith withdraws all his length and plunges viciously back inside Acxa over and over again. Keith places his rough thumb to her clit and rubs the sensation sending jolts of electricity igniting her inner walls. Acxa’s strong muscles nearly send Keith’s over the edge but he restrains and stills himself inside her.

 

Acxa once again wakes from her haze of lust and involuntarily grinds her hips up and down Keith’s length to continue her climb, she whimpers when he grabs her hips to stop her motions.

 

“Acxa?” he asks

 

With Keith, her mate buried deep and pulsating violently inside her, her resistance breaks. She tells him the location.

 

A twinkle in his eyes and a faint curve in his lips shows his acceptance as Keith continues his relentless rhythm with a renewed vigour. Keith drips in hot sweat, hips working her hard with his punishing strokes bruising her inner thighs. He watches her intently as her skin flushes deep purple and breasts bouncing to his rhythm.

 

Acxa’s vision starts to blur and euphoria builds as his head grazes her sweet bundle of nerves and Keith’s fingers pinch and twist her clit. The symphony roars in her head and the waves start to tremble, sending her to a higher and higher precipice. Keith sinks his sharp fangs on her shoulder and Acxa wails and becomes undone in thousands of pieces, the sparks so powerful she loses consciousness. Acxa’s rippling walls squeezes around his length as he plunges into her one last time. Mindless with lust, he seizes and a breathless animalistic roar is ripped from his throat as Keith’s essence explodes inside her filling her with his warm seed.

 

Keith tenderly kisses her forehead and collapses between her breasts. Lost in thoughts, loose limbs and a semblance of a smile appears on his face as he listens to her steady heart beat.

 

                                                                                                          *********

 

 

Acxa is confused as she emerges from her slumber. Her limbs are free and voices rumbles around the cell.  Her entire body is sore and slick wetness coats her thighs but her inner torture has disappeared, sated by mating.

 

Keith is dressed in his uniform swings her up in his strong arms and she leans her head on his chest as he walks down the corridor.

 

“How long have I been captured? And where are you taking me” she arches her brows as dread creeps in

 

Never slackening his pace and no confidence leaving his eyes, he says “Two days. And In my quarters where you belong” His mate bond claim on her beyond any form of betrayal.

 

“I see…” Then dismay hits her as she remembers revealing their base location “What will be Lotor’s fate when they find him?”

 

Keith abruptly stops and tightens his grip on her, “He is not your concern any longer”

 

“It’s not like that, Lotor is family to me” she explains

 

“Lotor will be at Allura’s mercy when the time comes” Keith eventually continues his pacing

 

Acxa shrinks further in Keith’s arms knowing their mission has been compromised.

 

 

 


End file.
